Turtle Bazooka
|height = 175 |weight = 63 |casts = Eken Mine Ken Yamaguchi (PS Video Game) Tomokazu Seki (Super Hero Taisen GP) }} : A monster of Destron. Character History Kamen Rider V3 He managed to mortally wound Shiro Kazami in a sneak attack. He later destroys Destron's first base after it was abandoned to trap the Double Riders 1 and 2 before they escape the trap with Shiro's aid. After V3 saves them before driving save Tobei, Riders 1 and 2 battle Turtle Bazooka and lose to him. Later, having an A-Bomb installed into his body, Turtle Bazooka was sent to Shinjuku as a suicide bomber. However, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 sacrifice themselves to get Turtle Bazooka out of the city and over the Pacific as the bomb explodes. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Turtle Bazooka appears in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as a Shocker Kaijin in 1971, before Destron's creation, although its design is identical to the original V3 version, including the Destron emblem on his belt. One of Shocker's strongest Inhumanoids. With his cannons, he attacked the Den-Liner in 1971 when its crew attempted to fly to the past to restore history and severely damaged it. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Turtle Bazooka was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Turtle Bazooka was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, Turtle Bazooka was destroyed along with two Destron Combatmen and two Chaps by Kamen Rider ZO's ZO Kick. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special Turtle Bazooka was sent to kill Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima, and when they were searching the clue to capture Roidmude 089. Later, he faced Go with the teamwork alongside Hiruchameleon, only to be hilariously destroyed by his own bazooka when he was about to fire it when it was jammed by Mach Mazarl's shooting clogging up the barrel. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 In a movie event prequel, he was shown as one of Shocker members to fight and the two main Drive Riders. He was then easily defeated by Mach by using a Signal Exchange on making his bazooka get stucked while firing at the Rider, killing himself. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Turtle Bazooka is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973, appearing in human form as a Shocker officer. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider Black's Rider Kick. Appearances in other media Video game Kamen Rider V3 video game Turtle Bazooka is among the Destron cyborgs which appear in the ''Kamen Rider V3'' video game, appearing in a human form as a black-hooded Destron man as well as his true form. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Turtle Bazooka appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Music video Turtle Bazooka was also featured in the music video of the Kamen Rider Girls' rendition of Kamen Rider V3's theme song. Arsenal He sports a bazooka on its shell. Behind the scenes Portrayal Turtle Bazooka was voiced by Keiken Mine. His suit actor was Masaru Okada. http://www.kamenrider.net/riderv3/destron/destron002.html In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, his suit actor was . Notes *Turtle Bazooka is the only member of Destron that actively participates in Shocker. **Also, whenever he affiliates with them, he disregarded his status as a Destron warrior by leaving his Destron belt. Though, he refused to wear his shocker belt to address his military rank. Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 References Category:Destron Inhumanoids Category:Turtle Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:First Monster